Some stores, such as convenience stores and gas stations, are visited by many consumers and patrons throughout the day. However, as pumping stations are not located within the premises of a store or other vendor, many consumers are able to complete their entire transaction without entering the store or other vending location. When a patron enters the store where other products are being sold, they may only do so for a particular reason besides purchasing items. This results in missed opportunities for sales, especially when promotional deals or specials are available which the customer may be interested in. Conventionally, stores may post signs around the inside and outside of the store to advertise to consumers or may pay for a relatively more expensive interactive advertisement.
In many commercial environments, it is common to provide protective garments and tools. Whether at a gasoline station, restaurant, music venue, and the like, it may be desirable to advertise goods or services from a particular company or vendor to encourage foot traffic and awareness of products and specials. Such protective garments may be produced inexpensively, and a consumer may often discard these disposable tools or garments after a single use, contributing to the amount of litter, unsustainably consuming resources, harming ecosystems or animals, clogging drainage or sewage systems, and contributing to other environmental impacts.
In many regions, it is common to provide protective garments to prevent liquids, dirt, germs, and the like from contaminating a user's hands, clothing, and the like. While popular with some patrons, many consumers will choose not to use a protective garment if it is not “green,” or recyclable and/or environmentally sustainable. However, if the protective garment and redeemable item are made from a biodegradable or compostable material, concerned consumers will be more likely to utilize the protective garment. This will increase the exposure of advertisements, promotions, and the like provided on the redeemable member and the protective garment, and increase the sales of items in a vendor's store by encouraging or incentivizing consumers to enter the establishment.
Additionally, there is a need for promotional garments and other products that are inexpensive, provide functional protection from the environment, and are capable of delivering a coupon or advertisement to a consumer. Often the coupon comes attached to a promotional garment and is removed when the garment is not being worn by a user. This creates limitations in the use of the garment as well as the manufacturing and packaging of a plurality of garments. The present invention solves this problem by the placing the coupon in a strategic location that is designed to be destructively removed from the garment without affecting the functionality of the garment and allows for a unique stacking configuration for packaging a plurality of garments.